A Different Valentine
by EmeraldDream
Summary: Severus Snape's POV of Gilderoy Lockhart's Valentine Day surprise (Takes place during COS of course).


Title: A Different Valentine  
  
Author: Emmy  
  
Spoilers: COS  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, J.K. Rowling's.  
  
Note: This fic takes place on Valentine's during Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets. It's not a love fic or any type of slash - it's just a simple fic about Snape's Valentine's day.  
  
It was quite possibly the most disgusting scene that Severus Snape had been forced to witness in his entire lifetime. Before him, the usual feast was spread out across the five long tables that filled the room, but now they were accompanied with the most annoying Valentine's Day decorations of livid pink flowers and heart shaped confetti that constantly fell from the grayish-blue ceiling. The ceiling seemed to share his feelings of repugnance to the horrible display. Indeed, outside it was a very gloomy day.  
  
On his right side, little Professor Flitwick looked shaken, on his left side; Professor Dumbledore was smiling genially. Aside from various giggly girls at the students' tables, Dumbledore was the only one who really seemed to enjoy Lockhart's idea. At the thought of that name Severus repressed a shudder. Lockhart was loathed by all of the teachers and with good reason too. His multiple tales of heroism were obviously not true and his ego was unmatched even by the "Famous Mr. Potter".  
  
At that very moment Lockhart stood up and cleared his throat to make an announcement. "Happy Valentine's Day! And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards!"  
  
'People actually sent HIM cards? It's unbelievable.'  
  
Severus surveyed the students' faces, his dislike for Lockhart growing with each heart-shaped confetti that rained down from the ceiling.  
  
"Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all…and it doesn't end here!" Lockhart beamed. Severus suddenly had a feeling of foreboding at those last words. Sure enough, as Lockhart clapped his hands the doors opened and in marched twelve surly-looking dwarves adorned with golden wings and matching harps. It was a very disturbing sight as the dwarves marched to the front of the hall grimly. A dead silence had fallen over the castle.  
  
Oblivious to the absurdity of it all Lockhart continued, "My friendly, card carrying cupids! They will be roving around the school today delivering your valentines!"  
  
Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse Lockhart persisted. "And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a love potion!" Severus' ears were ringing and he could feel his patience draining away. He flexed his fingers, wanting badly to strangle Lockhart right there. "And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've met, the sly old dog!" At this, Professor Flitwick gave a little whimper and buried his head in his hands. Severus bared his teeth, if Lockhart had continued, he would have hit him, but thankfully he sat down and grinned around like an idiot. Everyone went back to eating while the dwarves spread out to deliver and take valentines.  
  
This continued throughout the day and Severus was repulsed to find that the dwarves were allowed to barge in on the classes and sing the horribly off- key valentines to the students. After his potions class, Severus went to the teacher's lounge for what he hoped would be a quiet break, but was nauseated when he found Lockhart bragging about how he had killed some werewolf in Africa. The other teachers were all ignoring him, but he didn't seem to notice or care.  
  
Severus sat down at the table and glanced at Professor Flitwick. The usually cheery professor was now looking very despondent and his lower lip was trembling. Severus sympathized completely with Professor Flitwick. Lockhart was extremely annoying. At that moment Lockhart laughed loudly – a very annoying sound to all those around him. Severus glared balefully at Lockhart and was about to get up when Professor Sprout must have read his mind - she nudged him and shook her head.  
  
It was a good thing when Lockhart left a minute later. Professor Flitwick burst into tears and Professor Sprout sat next to him and began to comfort him soothingly. Severus sighed and took a sip of his pumpkin juice. Lockhart would have to be gone by the end of the year. The fool didn't even know what he was talking about 90% of the time his mouth was moving. For Dumbledore to keep Lockhart on as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for another year would be blasphemous!  
  
"Why'd he have to do this?" Professor Flitwick sniffed. "I was so embarrassed! And several girls actually came up to me and asked me to teach them to entrance someone!" Professor McGonagall patted his shoulder and offered him a handkerchief. Professor Flitwick accepted with a small smile and blew his nose, then dabbed at his face.  
  
"Well he is a nuisance." Madam Pomfrey admitted. "Do you realize he tried to show me how to dress burn wounds? I have never been so offended! He didn't even do it right! And already three of those walking horrors have barged into the hospital wing! It's not healthy for the patients!"  
  
Just then, a dwarf stormed into the room. "Professor Snape? I 'ave a musical message f'r ya!" The ugly cupid grunted.  
  
All eyes turned to Severus who could feel the color draining from his skin. The dwarf noisily cleared his throat and began huskily. "Profess…" But he never got to finish. In that instant Severus stood up, snatched the paper from the dwarf, snarled a thank you to him and shoved him out. He turned back to the table and sat down.  
  
Professor Flitwick looked delighted. "A Valentine! A Valentine! Read it!"  
  
Severus frowned, all of the teachers were looking at him. He looked down at the crumpled piece of paper and slowly read:  
  
"Professor Snape is so smart,  
  
He transforms Potions to an art;  
  
Maybe someday I can too."  
  
The other teachers looked stunned and Professor Flitwick was wiping away a tear. "Oh, how wonderful!" He squeaked. "Who sent it?"  
  
Severus flipped the card over. "It doesn't say." He said, wishing he hadn't kicked the dwarf out.  
  
"Well, it must be nice having a student look up to you like that." Madam Pomfrey nodded to him.  
  
"Yes…it does." Severus replied, folding the letter and stuffing it in his cloak pocket. Today really wasn't so bad, he thought as he walked back to his classroom.  
  
-THE END-  
  
(Please tell me what you think! I didn't write anyone too OOC, I hope. I'll admit, the horrid little poem is my doing. I couldn't think of anything really, so I just quickly wrote that. I wanted it to be short and simple and to say exactly what it meant, and that was the best I could do, sorry. Poems really aren't my talent.) 


End file.
